


Boss's wishes

by Al7249, zero_kun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Shota, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al7249/pseuds/Al7249, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Want to join a collaborative writing group on discord? Check out Sin Corps here. https://discord.gg/Y6Ahs6E





	Boss's wishes

The sun beat down onto the open market in konoha. Little Konohamaru wiped the sweat from his brow with his free arm, the other carrying bags of groceries. “Phew, I'm almost done with the shopping. I hope Naruto’s doing okay.” He said while thinking of his big brother. The boy smiled while his pants started to get a little tighter as he started to blush. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts away he ran off to the next shop. 

Naruto was busy trying to talk to the women of the village. First Sakura, then Ino and even Ten-Ten all shoot down his advances. The young twelve year old is left walking home so sexually frustrated. He just kicks a rock all the way home. 

The young ninja came home kicking and breaking the rock on his door. He spotted Konohamaru passed out on his couch, clutching shopping bags. “Oh yea I forgot I told Konohamaru to do the shopping for me. Man, he looks exhausted. I should wake him up.” Naruto goes to wake up the boy. “Hey kono, Konohamaru wake up.” He shakes the boy awake. “H-hey boss, watsup?” Konohamaru says with a yawn. Naruto takes the bags from him and lays them on the counter. 

Konohamaru gazes upon his friends body, from his hair, his muscled back hidden by the jumpsuit to his firm butt and legs. He licks his lips and blushes, realizing what he's doing. Naruto starts to put the bags away but is constantly hit with urges of lust caused by his throbbing dick which causes a noticeable tent in his jumpsuit. He turns around and looks at his friend. 

Konohamaru blushes at seeing the tent in Naruto's outfit, he looks away with a smaller tent forming in his shorts. Naruto starts to smile. “H-hey, would you mind helping me out with one final thing?” He says with a pleasing smile. The boy looks at his bigger friend. “What is it boss?” He asks with a small smile. Naruto rubs his boner and yawns, showing it off. Konohamaru’s eyes drift toward it as he starts to take off his blue scarf “C-can you suck my dick for a bit?” Naruto asks with a blush.

Konohamaru wasn't going to say no but that doesn't mean he was going to be all eager about it. 

“I don't know boss.” Konohamaru said acting coy. Naruto clasped his hands together. “Please Konohamaru!?” The ninja pleads. “I'll do any chores you may have for a month.” Naruto offered. Konohamaru thought it over and gave a thumbs up and nod to his big brother.

Naruto quickly unfasten his button dropping his pants to the ground along with his green boxers. His boyhood stood out and wobbled as he kicked his pants to the side. 

Konohamaru looked at that the 3 inches of hard boy meat in front of him and his mouth began to drool. The young boy dropped to his knees and licked his lips. He grabbed the veiny head of Naruto's dick and gave it a squeeze and a gentle lick. “Don't worry, it doesn't bite.” Naruto said with an encouraging smile. Konohamaru nodded and quipped. “but I do.” started to nibble along his shaft, teasing the boy.

Naruto groaned at the teeth digging into his sensitive flesh, he felt a hand fondle his balls as his knees began to shake. Konohamaru used his other hand to tightly grip the shaft and started to jerk Naruto off as he began to suck and nibble on the boy's balls. Naruto bit his lip and gripped the couch tightly. 

The pleasure of the younger boy caused him to thrust his hips upwards. He used one hand to grab the brown hair on Konohamaru and started to face fuck him. “Come on Boss give me that load.” The boy said as he started to play with Naruto's balls. Naruto continued to impale Konohamaru on his dick, precum pooling around the younger boy's mouth and with a hard squeeze to Naruto's balls, he unloaded his pent up cum inside Konohamaru's tight mouth. 

Konohamaru tasted the salty cum as it swam inside of his mouth, he swallowed some and showed the rest to Naruto. Naruto was too busy gasping for air but after a few seconds he spoke. “Hey, Konohamaru want me to return the favor? Or what?” The ninja said but was stopped as he gazed at the younger boy who had his deposited cum on his tongue. Konohamaru downed the cum. “Well Boss, is that your answer.” He quipped.

“Strip and bend over,” he ordered, slapping Konohamaru's butt. The younger boy started to strip slowly, giving his Boss a peak at his hard spike and tight balls as well as his hard nubs. The younger boy bends over, wiggling his butt at Naruto. Naruto licks his lips and squeezes Konohamaru's butt. “Tell me how this feels.” He said, tracing his finger around Konohamaru's tight, virgin rose bud. Konohamaru clenches his butt and lets out a small moan.

Worming a finger in Naruto realizes he's way to tight. Dropping to his knees on the hardwood Naruto decides to go for Plan B.

A shiver went up Konohamaru's spine as he felt a tongue lap at his entrance, much to his surprise and pleasure.

“Oh god! That feels sooooo good!” Konohamaru yelled in ecstasy his own dick throbbed from the simulation. He grabs his cheeks, spreading them further to allow better access. “Come on Boss, eat my ass!” The boy says between moans. Naruto doubles down on eating Konohamaru's butt, licking the folds and drilling his tongue deeper into his friends hole, getting it wet with spit. 

 

The boy tries shoving Naruto deeper into his butt to increase the pleasure he's feeling when Naruto suddenly stops licking his hole. The older boy slaps Konohamaru's cheeks. “Turn over, on your back kono.” Naruto orders. Konohamaru turns onto his back as the older boy starts to suck on his penis. The younger boy starts to moan.

When suddenly Sasuke appears, his eyes turn bright red, catching the two boys in his genjutsu.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join a collaborative writing group on discord? Check out Sin Corps here. https://discord.gg/Y6Ahs6E


End file.
